In California for the summer
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Corey and his sister Trina have to spend the whole summer with their grandma in California,Corey is looking forward the girls and surfing and Trina just want to get away from her parents what adventures will happen in California (I DO NOT OWN NOTHING JUST THE PLOT)
1. Chapter 1

**Corey Riffin is a in responsible **

Fifteen year old he lost everything he gets he lost his hundred dollar bill he lost his cat and he broke his tv and to top it off he and his sister Trina don't get along and trina is like Corey

Their parents had enough they decide to leave them at their grandma in California for the whole summer

"Come on Trina are you ready to leave!"Mr Riffin shouted

"Yes daddy I just need help to bring my bag down the stairs."Trina replied

"Corey are you ready!"Mrs Riffin scream

"Yes mother ready to leave this place!"Corey said as he slid down the stairs rail

"I can't wait to see California to ,surf,see the cute girls,and best of all I get away from-"

"Our parents."Trina Finish His Sentence

Corey,Trina and their parents enter the car and drive to the airport.

* * *

"Bye sweetie."Mrs Riffin said"I will miss my babies."

"Yeah your going to miss us."Trina said in a sarcasm tone As she gets on the plane

"Bye guys."Corey said waving bye"Can't wait to surf." He enter the plane sitting down next to Trina

"Ok loser let's make a deal if a cute guy come to talk to me don't embarrass me don't be yourself ok."Trina said to an annoyed Corey

"Got it."he said

*PLANE TRIP TO CALI TRANSITION*

COREY P.O.V

We finally arrived California airport we grab our bags and look for our grandma

I see a guy with a black suit glasses and a hat and a sign that says

**COREY RIFFIN,TRINA RIFFIN**

"Hey Trina who is that guy over there."I point to the direction of where the dude was standing

Trina shrug and walk towards him

"Sup are you the Riffins?"he ask

We shook our heads yes

"Ok enter the limo."he said

"Limo?"Trina and I said in unison

We followed him to a black limo wow it awesome Trina and I enter the limo to see drinks and music playlist

I lift my head up the window

To see California streets I don't know but we got to A beach quick and trust me the girls here in California there are like woah so hot I died and went to heaven :D the limo stop in front of a old house that's next to the beach we get off and walk to a familiar porch


	2. Oh she's good

**HEY PEPS I FOUND OUT THAT GROJBAND IS BACK ON JAN 9 BUT ONLY IN CANDA NOW I WISH I LIVE IN CANDA AND FOR AMERICA ITS STILL UNKNOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

As the Riffins Children enter their grandma porch Trina sightly knock the door after three knocks a old lady with white hair a dress with flowers and sandals opens the door

"Grandma."Corey and Trina said

"Ah my favorite grand children come on in."Grandma Riffin said

The two come inside the house the house had wood floors the walls were white with hawaii flowers the two Riffins children were being welcome by two dogs one pug name Pygmy and the other a German shepherd name spike

"Aww I missed you too spike."Corey said as spike lick his face

"Trina you have grown so much from a little girl to A beautiful young lady."Grandma Riffin said

"Thanks Grandma."Trina replied

"And Corey."she said as she grab his cheek"you are still the little adorable boy but just taller."

Corey smile "thanks gram."he said as he hug her"I'm going to put my things in my room." He start walking to his now room for the summer he put his suit case down and put clothes in some drawers and a picture of him and his sister when she was Katrina.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Corey be a dear and open the door."Grandma Riffin said

Corey walk to the door he opens the door with much of his surprise there was a girl about his age with red long hair, green eyes,pale skin

She was wearing black swim shorts with a flower on the side and a shirt that's black and red on the side

"Oh hey is Tracey Riffin there?"the red head girl ask

"Yes she is."Corey said he then lean on the door "so what a cute girl be doing here?" The red head girl just rolled her eye "can I speak to Tracy Riffin." the red head girl said with attitude

"Gesh sorry come in."Corey said as he move away from the door

The red head walk in and to the living room

"Tracey!"she called out

"Laney is that you?"grandma Riffin said

"Yes Tracey."

Grandma Riffin stood from the couch she was siting and hug the red head girl which her name is Laney

"So Tracey do you have the surf board clean spray?"she ask

"Hmmm I don't thinks so."Grandma Riffin said Laney put her head down"just kidding of course I have it."grandma Riffin grab the Surf board clean spray Laney lift her head and grabbed the spray "thanks Tracey you rock." With that said Laney walk towards the door but a certain blue head boy stop her

"What are you going to do with that?"he ask

"Um surf board Clean Spray isn't obvious."Laney said Corey rolled his eyes "like you could surf."he said as she walk away but stop on her tracks"what is that suppose to mean."she said as she walk back to Corey

"What it mean is you don't surf."he said

"Ha I can surf not like you."she responded

"I can surf you can't."Corey replied as he gets closer to laney

"Oh yes I can."laney said as she gets closer to Corey They go back arguing about who could surf and who can't

They stop once their faces were only an inch away

"Hey cutie I know you want to kiss me well kiss me now I'll give you a chance." Corey smirk

Laney gave a mixer of disgust and anger expression

"I think you need water cause you seem thirsty for a kiss."laney said she move her hair making it hit corey face and walk away Corey only shook his head as he watch laney walk away

"Ohh she's good."Corey said


End file.
